vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neinhart
|-|Base= |-|Enhanced= Summary Neinhart is a member of Emperor Spriggan's elite personal guard: the Spriggan 12. He also leads the Neinhart Squad, his own personal squad, within the Alvarez Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Neinhart Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spriggan, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Pseudo-Necromancy (His magic is limited to dead people), Mind Reading, Energy Blasts, Air Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Brandish. His magic creates memories of the dead whose powers are comparable to his own and are strong enough to fight and damage Natsu, Gray, and Erza) | Large Mountain level (Was Enhanced so strong, that Brandish's Magic had no effect on him) Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''| '''Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class with Energy Pulse | Large Mountain Class with Wind Magic Durability: Large Mountain level (Survived Jellal's Grand Chariot) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with magic (can create humans across Hargeon) Standard Equipment: Armor Intelligence: High Weaknesses: People with enough will that can surpass their fears and weaknesses from the past may be able to directly vanish his creations. Not very strong on his own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Historia of the Dead (屍のヒストリア Shikabane no Hisutoria): Neinhart's signature Magic, which allows him to look into the hearts of others, view and create a replica of the deceased of those in the individual's past that made a lasting impact upon them, be it as a result of hard-fought combat, love, or simply immense respect. He has noted that the replicas are not illusions, as he gives "life" into the past Historias, with them retaining their personalities, memories, as well as any Magic and abilities they possessed from their lifetime. A snap of his fingers or wave of his arms can both create or dispel the life replicas. Depending on the Magic Power his summoned Historias, it's possible for Neinhart to tire out or feel drained from the massive reserves of Magic Power they consume or use. However, it has been remarked that those very same Historias are considerably less powerful than their original selves. The Historias Neinhart has summoned: Historia Simon.png|Simon Historia_Ikaruga.png|Ikaruga|link=Ikaruga (Fairy Tail) Historia_Azuma.png|Azuma|link=Azuma Historia_Kyoka.png|Kyôka|link=Kyôka Historia_Ur.png|Ur|link=Ur Historia Zancrow.png|Zancrow|link=Zancrow Historia Keyes.jpeg|Keyes|link=Keyes Historia Ezel.jpeg|Ezel|link=Ezel Historia Hades.jpeg|Hades|link=Purehito/Hades (Fairy Tail) Historia Bloodman Anime.jpeg|Bloodman|link=Bloodman Historia GS Anime.jpeg|God Serena|link=God Serena Historia Wall Anime.jpeg|Wall Eehto|link=Wall Eehto Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Neinhart is able to use this Magic to generate and manipulate wind. Neinhart is able to create a large whirlwind that can cut multiple opponents at once. Neinhart_Wind.gif|Wing Magic Energy Pulse: Neinhart can generate energy in the palm of his hand; increasing in size when fired. The impact of the blast can leave a gaping hole in one of Alvarez's fleet ships. The blast was powerful enough to knock out someone of Jellal and Kagura's caliber when hit with the full force of it. Neinhart_blasting_Jellal_and_Kagura.gif|Energy Pulse Key: Base '''| Enhanced by Irene''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7